Phantom Letters
by Storywhisper
Summary: Title says most of it, a group of letters send back and forth from Raoul and Erik, Slash as most everything I write is. Complete, final edit finished. July 2008.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Like OMG no way

AN: Like OMG no way! Sorry, the little smiley face just said that and I had to write it down lol. Ok, so I've decided that my old stories (this one and Looking Glass) need to be revamped because my writing has changed over the time since this was written (hopefully it's for the better.)  
I'll be keeping the chapter's the same style as before (The first chapters are single letters and the later one as double or more letters)  
Hopefully You enjoy this new version of the story, and remember please, this story is HUMOR, I don't intend for you to take it seriously, and I didn't even try to keep the boys in character, it was just to hard and they'd never be slashy in character anyway, so jumping the tracks and onto the OOCness!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I owned this I would see the Broadway version everyday of my life, but because I don't own it and live far away I settle for youtube and the dvd. Thank you!

Read, review and then get luvs… umm no wait… that's wrong… oh damn, forget it!

(Stalks off stage)

* * *

**Dear Phantom,**

**I know we parted on rather bad terms and I'm not even sure you'll read this (I know I'd likely throw it into the fire place at first sight) But I have to ask a very serious question.**

**Why did you want Christine in the first place?**

**She is a demon, a truly frightful demon! I can't get a moment's rest with that woman haunting me.**

**All she does all day long is beg to know when we will be married, when will I take her shopping, when will I give her money to buy a wedding dress, and when will I get her another ring!**

**It's enough to drive a man insane! Not even I can stand this much begging.**

**I guess the point of this letter is to ask if you want to take her back now, I'd gladly give her to you for a discount rate of… NOTHING! TAKE HER!!**

**Yours truly,**

**Raoul**

**PS: Also, might I have your name? It feels odd to write Phantom instead of a proper name.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Boy,**

**I almost did throw this letter into the fire when I saw your name, though I'm grateful I did not. You made me laugh.**

**No I do not want my 'Angel of music' back, she has driven me up enough walls to last a lifetime and no amount of training will every give that child the voice she wishes. She will forever sound like the wailing of a dying bird.**

**I wish you and your 'bride' all the best.**

**Yours,**

**O.G.**

**PS: No.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear Phantom,**

**Well, we agree on something, she does sound like a dying bird, though God help the poor person stupid enough to tell her that in person.**

**The girl is spending my money like crazy, buying herself dressing, claiming it's her 'right' to do it because she had such a tiresome childhood. That wouldn't have anything to do with you? I do believe you once knew her father.**

**Also I do believe that Madame Giry is growing tiered of our letters…perhaps we can decide on a place to leave the letters where the other might find them?**

**Yours truly,**

**Raoul**

**PS: Then shall I call you angel then? Christine is found of reminding me that she once had the perfect Angel, then I ruined it all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear Boy,**

**I doubt you'd simply agree to stop writing these foolish letters? Wishful thinking I do believe.**

**If you find that you cannot help but leave a letter for me than do leave it in Box Five, I will retrieve it and leave one for you in return.**

**And your money has lasted this long? That is amazing, you must have plenty of it. I had nothing to do with Christine's childhood, but I did know her father, though it was a long time ago.**

**Yours,**

**O.G.**

**Ps: Refer to me as Angel once, and you will find a rope around your neck the next time you come to the opera. Christine was an and is an idiot.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear Phantom,**

**Agreed, seeing as I am leaving this in Box five.**

**Well, if you are most sure about Christine than I will be sending her back to the Opera house, I cannot stand to have her creeping about my house, I feel as if she is going to murder me as I sleep.**

**She has been most upset with you as of late, something about not being aloud to play the lead in the new Opera house's latest play.**

**I will still request your name sir I hope you know that.**

**Yours truly,**

**Raoul,**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear Boy,**

**Strangely enough your letters remind me of a schoolgirl's love letters.**

**Don't you know that spilling all your problems to a complete stranger isn't a wise choice?**

**And yes, I do believe I know why Christine has been so upset, she sounds to much like a toad to be allowed the lead in the new play, but must you send her back here? I shall never hear the end of her crying and begging.**

**Feel free to ask for my name, I may also feel free to tie a rope around that pretty neck of yours and dangle you over the edge of one of the boxes, might give the theater goers a good show, seeing as how Christine can't give them one with her clothing on… one might wonder if she could do it with it off either…**

**Any answer on that?**

**Yours,**

**O.G.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dear Phantom,**

**I do not write like a schoolgirl, all they write about is how much they love so and so, and I do not entertain thoughts of you as such.**

**It gives me great pleasure to think of you having to deal with Christine, and she does indeed sound like a Toad.**

**Strange that you notice that I have a pretty neck, I wonder who is the schoolgirl now, eh?**

**And I don't have the answer, the idea if sickening.**

**Yours truly,**

**Raoul.**

**Ps: I will continue to ask after your name.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear Boy,**

**Keep up your annoying factor and I will tie a rope around your neck, which is too scrawny and pale, same as you.**

**We agree on something, what a pleasant surprise.**

**Why might I ask is the idea sickening? She is a good looking young lady, isn't that what all men think about?**

**Yours,**

**O.G.**

**Ps: No again**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Switching to the two letter chapters**

**--**

**Dear Phantom,**

**I'm going to ignore that last bit because truly it is none of your business what I think about doing with lovely young ladies.**

**I must ask, What happened at the Opera last night? Not that is wasn't amusing. First the sand bags falling in the middle of one of the most important parts of the show and then the great Lady star sang like a toad, I was laughing so hard that my brother forced us to leave half way through so I didn't get to see what else you pulled out of your sleeves.**

**So I must say a thank you for giving me and quite a few people a good laugh.**

**Yours truly,**

**Raoul,**

**Ps: Please? With sugar on top? I know sugar makes everything taste better.**

**--**

**Dear Boy,**

**Don't entertain the thought that it was for your amusement, I did it because the idiots who think they run the opera went against my wishes by giving Miss Daae that role.**

**So you owe me no thanks, and I noticed you laughing as did half the people glaring daggers at your box.**

**Yours,**

**Phantom,**

**Ps: No and I can't stand sugar it's worse than Chocolate!**


	10. Chapter 10

AN: sorry I can't stop laughing! Anyway Mala-Mala Jong This chapter is yours you owe me another punjab lasso! (Grins)

Shadow: Why did you give her that? She'll use it on me!

WD: (gives Shadow an evil grin) thanks for the idea Shade.

* * *

Dear Phantom,

Well those people are just… annoying, anyway you don't like Chocolate… you must be insane it truly is the best thing in the world!

Another thing, you will tell me your name by the time this letter ends, for I will not stop bugging you until I get your name! I will leave little sticky papers all over the opera house asking for your name! Hahaha

Yours truly,

Raoul,

* * *

Dear Boy,

Are you mad! You are the annoying one I might add, and you are now just noticing the fact that I am insane? Really me putting a rope around your neck over that blasted girl didn't tip you off? And you really do sound like a girl when you talk about chocolate, the stuff it horrid I might add. And I swear if you leave so much as one note around the opera I will hang you from Box three to die!

Yours,

Phantom,

Ps: I am not joking about the name thing, so much as one note and I will…

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Dear Phantom,**

**Since I enjoy having breath in my body no notes or scraps of paper have been floating through MY opera house.**

**Also, I seem to remember you saying something about chocolate, how you didn't enjoy it, well from this day forward I've decided that you will like chocolate, there's no doubt in my mind that I can get you to enjoy it.**

**So, stuck to the outside of this letter is a bar of the finest chocolate money can buy, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Yours truly,**

**Raoul,**

**Ps: your name would be nice, I spent a lot of money of that chocolate!**

**--**

**Dear Boy,**

**You've wasted your money. I hate chocolate with a passion that is unrivaled by anything else.**

**And this is My opera house.**

**And also I really will hang you from box three if you so much as put one more bar of that horrible stuff in a letter, that adding to the fact it melted a little.**

**How can you even eat it when it tastes like pure coco?**

**Yours,**

**Phantom,**

**Ps: I didn't ask for you to buy me anything, so no name.**

**Dear Phantom,**

**Alright I will give you the fact that that chocolate was a little on the sweet side, but I thought you could use something sweet since you are so bitter.**

**The fact that the chocolate melted the other day was not in any way my fault, you know full well when I leave my letter so why don't you stop stalking around in the shadows and just take it!**

**You are annoying sometimes,**

**Yours truly,**

**Raoul,**

**Dear boy,**

**I will give you this, that chocolate wasn't as bad as the first one but I don't enjoy it so stop wasting your money, even you cannot be rich enough to blow money on such trivial things as sweets.**

**Next I have other things to do than wait breathless for your next letter, your starting to sound even more like a schoolgirl, and if I'm so annoying why are you still writing to me?**

**Yours,**

**Phantom,**

**Ps: stopped asking for my name have you?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dear Phantom,**

**Frankly, I do have money to spend on chocolate, the only other thing that is taxing my bank account is keeping up with the opera houses bills, which by the way, is including a lot more stand bags and ropes, so please stop with all that, I've spoken to the two idiot and asked them not to cast Christine in the next role.**

**I think the fact that I walked in on them in the middle of… well let's just way they were doing things that are frowned upon in the normal world, Might help my threat be a little more meaningful.**

**Also, don't make it sound as if I find myself waiting breathlessly for your letters either, they are on the bottom of my to-do list and sometimes I completely forget about it all together!**

**Yours truly,**

**Raoul,**

**Ps: and if I have?**

**--**

**Dear Boy,**

**You are a complete idiot, but I guess that I will simply have to settle for that being a fact of life.**

**A second fact of life is that I will not stop ruining the sand bags and ropes until those two idiots grow brain cells, which is another thing I have to settle with.**

**My, my, Raoul did you feel any different seeing two men like that together? Did it drop any personal hints to you?**

**Amusingly enough, your letters aren't even on a to-do list for me, I just remember them when I walk past the box on my nightly rounds.**

**Yours,**

**Phantom,**

**Ps: than thank you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Dear sweetie,**

**I am wondering if you are missing me yet? I know that your leaving me was only a joke,**

**I am more than willing to take you back when you come to your senses.**

**With much love,**

**Christine Daae,**

**--**

**Dear Miss Daae,**

**Not on your life! I wouldn't take you back if you were the last money gobbling fiend in the world!**

**Without much love,**

**Raoul.**

**PS: the letter smelled bad, you shouldn't spray your perfume on it!**

**--**

**Dear Phantom,**

**I'm going to pretend that you didn't just call me an idiot, and I'm also going to include a bar of bitter chocolate, since you are such a bitter old man.**

**May I also ask if you know the answer to this question, why do girls think spraying perfume on their letters adds something to it? All it did was add a gag factory in my option.**

**I don't know what you are trying to imply, but I'm going to pretend that you aren't doing it and I don't know what you are talking about!**

**Yours truly,**

**Raoul,**

**PS: Only in your dreams.**

**--**

**Dear Raoul,**

**You should know by now that I'm not answering any questions on the chocolate. And I dislike the fact you called me an old man.**

**What poor girl is writing you? Does she know of your… oddness? If not someone should warn her.**

**Yours,**

**Phantom,**

**PS: it would have to be a very good dream wouldn't it?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Dear Phantom,**

**For your information, a lot of young women have asked me out since I left Christine, (and before you ask, no it's not for my money!) The letter in question was sent by Christine, only she has such bad taste to add such a horrible perfume to a perfectly good letter.**

**And what is this oddness you're hinting at, the only odd thing about me is the fact I write letters to you when everyone else would rather run away.**

**Also, I'm sorry to say this, but you are an old man!**

**Yours truly,**

**Raoul,**

**Ps: I really will stop asking one day, and you know you will miss it.**

**--**

**Dear Raoul,**

**I pity those poor, poor women, foolish enough to not see the fact you lack a brain.**

**As for your oddities, you truly cannot see it? I'm sure you are not that foolish are you? Well I will leave you to find the truth out on your own, if I can spot it, than so can others.**

**You stopped sending chocolate…**

**And Christine wants you to take her back? I bet that the letter made it all your fault but she is ready to forgive you now, am I right?**

**Yours,**

**Phantom,**

**Ps: Never, not even if your dreams.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Dear Phantom,**

**I just had the worst day ever! Christine cornered me on my way back from getting your last letter, She truly is scary without makeup!  
I think I will have bad dreams for the rest of my life. She tried to kiss me! Ugh I'm scarred for life. Her breath is horrid!**

**Anyway, you've begun to worry me. What is it? How can others see if and I can't? I don't understand!**

**Since you sounded so very sad in your last letter I put some chocolate out with this letter, should last you awhile I believe.**

**Yours truly,**

**Raoul,**

**Ps: Knowing your name would be a very good dream.**

**--**

**Dear Raoul,**

**You had a bad day? Should I feel sorry for you? And just so you know, Christine has tried that on me a thousand times since I started to write you, she demands to know why I write to you and not her, the answer to that is: your letters don't smell.**

**I'm rambling right now… I may have to rip this up if I keep that up… damn it. I think it's from the chocolate, which was rather good I might add, damn it!**

**She tried to kiss you?? Oh.**

**Yours,**

**Phantom,**

**Ps: how about I tell you what's wrong with you? If you're that desperate… I wonder why you left Christine, perhaps it was because she wasn't to your liking? And that you don't wish to bring that to light? That should be enough even you to understand.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Dear Phantom,**

**I'm glad to know my letter's don't smell, though hopefully if they did they would smell very nice.**

**And don't worry, your rambling is cute, oh shoot, I'm rambling now, umm okay so where was I?**

**And why did you seem upset when I wrote about Christine kissing me?**

**And also, I may be late picking up the next letter, I have a date.**

**Yours truly,**

**Raoul,**

**Ps: I can't believe you'd think that of me!**

**--**

**Dear Raoul,**

**I'm sure that you must smell very nice, and I will not be rambling again. And that is that.**

**I was not upset, I was simply surprised, Christine hasn't tried that on me since she saw my face, perhaps I've put her off of me for life, wouldn't that be amusing.**

**A date eh? Who is your unlucky lady?**

**Your,**

**Phantom,**

**Ps: I only call things as I see them, I can't help it if you seem to like…well you know. Or perhaps I was wrong to write lady above? Perhaps you've got a lovely young man as your partner of the night?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Dear Phantom,**

**I'm not sure what to write, I read your letter and just stared at it for quite a while, you annoy and amaze me sometimes.**

**I do believe that my ramblings are much cuter than yours.**

**Also, I cannot believe you'd think I was going on a date with a man? If I were interested in men I wouldn't be likely to date them in public, that type of thing is best left in privet. For all you know I took Meg out to dinner!**

**I also believe that you are still upset about Christine kissing me, perhaps you'd like to know the things she'd offered to do?**

**Yours truly,**

**Raoul,**

**Ps: than perhaps you should put your mouth to better use, you've called this all wrong! And why are you so scared to tell me your name? Is it really that horrible of a name?**

**--**

**Raoul,**

**Perhaps you should have remained silent, I had begun to think that you had disappeared off of the face of the earth.**

**Ah, but that would mean God answered one of my prays.**

**And I disagree completely.**

**Meg… that is the best you can come up with? You could do so much better than that wrench.**

**Other…things… I believe it would annoy you to know some of the things Christine did for me!**

**Yours,  
Phantom,**

**Ps: What better use for a mouth is there? And I enjoy my name, but you'll never know it, just give up already!**

**--**

**Dear Phantom,**

**Believe me, I can't stay quiet for long, just ask the woman I've been with. And had to leave to see my family, my brother is getting married, I'm jealous of him; his wife is such a beautiful woman.**

**Don't care much for god do you? Can't say that I do either, to many let downs in my life and to many things to be damned for eh?**

**Why do you do that? You write such random things and it makes me smile, you really need to be vulgar again.  
Oh really? Did she do that thing with her mouth? Such a nice thing really.**

**Yours truly,**

**Raoul.**

**Ps: Oh, if I was what you say I am, I could think of a few things. And I never give up on something I want.**

**--**

**Raoul,**

**You're such a woman some times, bragging, bragging, and more bragging. Brother? I didn't know you had one.  
No matter how wonderful someone seems, they're set to break you're heart in two.  
And the answer is no, I don't care much for God, I agree with you though, to many things to be damned for.  
Well that's nice, you have such a nice sm… never mind that last part.  
And I should shouldn't I?**

**A gentleman never tells.**

**Your,  
Phantom**

**Ps: Why does that scare me? And you really want my name that badly? I don't understand you, boy, I really don't. You annoy me, but…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Dear Phantom,**

**Hah, You enjoy my letters too much to want me to stop writing, just admit it already. Whether you or I enjoy it, we've become good friends.**

**I saw you at the performance last night; I didn't know you still cared to watch, with everything that happened over the last year or so.**

**It's almost Christmas time, I'm planning on getting you a gift, you best tell me what you like or a might just buy some something completely useless, believe me, I'm the king of useless gifts.**

**Were you about to say I had a nice smile? You were weren't you!**

**Well I've got a few things to do so I must leave this shorter than I wish. I really do hope you're well.**

**Raoul**

**Ps: yes of course I want your name! And what were you going to say? Please tell me.**

**--**

**Raoul,**

**I thought I told you; I don't care much for God, why on earth would I enjoy Christmas? All it's good goes to the shop keepers who get paid to sell you things that you can buy year round.**

**And yes I still enjoy opera, why wouldn't I? I may disagree with letting Christine be the star but there is nothing I can do now.**

**I enjoy watching the people who come to the shows as well, I noticed you were sitting with a very beautiful lady, finally playing the game again?**

**And just so you know, I don't want anything for Christmas, nothing, Do. Not. Buy. Me. Anything.**

**Phantom,**

**Ps: Forget what I was going to say, it was just something foolish, that's all, and I will not give you my name, stop trying!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Dear Phantom,**

**Dear Phantom,**

**Just because you don't enjoy something doesn't mean that people cant get you something for a holiday, and it's starting to sound to me like you've never gotten a present for Christmas, so I'm getting you one!  
I agree with you on that, Christine just doesn't have what it takes to be the star of the show anymore, without you training her, her voice has gone a little soft, has it not?**

**Ah, so you were watching me again? Should I be flattered or disgusted, I don't know yet. The lady I was sitting with last eve was Lady Elisabeth Swan, she's a governor's daughter, some small outlining Island. She'll be sailing back to said Island tonight, though I have to admit she is a very attractive woman.**

**I will get you something, and nothing you say or do will stop me from getting it, so you might as well just tell me already and stop acting like a child.**

**Yours truly,**

**Raoul,**

**Ps: Why do I have the feeling that what ever you were going to say would embarrass you? Come now, I need a name to put on your Christmas gift! Either give me your name or I shall have to put a random insult on the package instead.**

**--**

**Raoul,**

**Has anyone ever told you that you are the most impossible person alive on this planet? When someone says that they don't enjoy a holiday most people would leave it at that, I've gotten a Christmas present before, when I was a child, lets just say it was not a very pleasant gift.  
And of course I'm right about Christine, she's starting to sound like a duck.**

**I can't say how you should feel, perhaps I was watching the lady and not you? Eh?**

**Elisabeth, pretty name, she might be perfect for you, you should marry her and annoy her for the rest of your long lives, leave this poor man alone in his despair, move to some forgotten island!**

**Yours,**

**Phantom,**

**Ps: You can call me whatever you like, it still wont get you my name.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Dear Phantom,**

**Happy Christmas, I attached this letter to your gift. I couldn't decide what it was that suited your beyond all doubt, than I realized what it was that you could use.**

**Anyway, I don't plan on marrying anyone for a while at least, Christine has seen to it that I do not enjoy the idea of being with one woman forever, it just seems so… final, I would have to be truly in love to do such a thing.**

**So you agree that you are old? Finally, another thing we agree on.**

**What did you get for Christmas that made you hate it so much?**

**Yours truly,**

**Raoul,**

**Ps: I can call you whatever I want?**

**--**

**Raoul,**

**I asked you not to get me anything; can you not listen to one thing I say? But even so, thank you for the paper, I was in need of some, I've gotten a new idea for an opera.**

**Christine has seen that both of our lives are a little ruined, don't you agree? You say you wouldn't enjoy being with one _woman _forever? I think that is another point in what I've already said, boy.**

**I am older than you by at least forty years, you're but a child.**

**What I got for Christmas….My mother saw fit to give me my second mask, that was before sending me to my room in the attic while the rest of the family enjoyed a warm Christmas dinner, I got scraps later on that night, cold as ice.**

**Yours,**

**Phantom,**

**Ps:…Why do I feel like I'm going to regret that?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Dear Phantom,**

**Dear Phantom,**

**I'm sorry you had such a rotten childhood, your mother must be a very stupid woman to want to cover such a… never mind, she's just like Christine, doesn't know a good thing if it bites her in the ass.**

**I don't know if I should be upset or not, you not giving me any gift in return, somehow I think your childhood put a bit of a damper on my annoyance toward you, nice to know that both of us have issues with parental idiots.**

**Forty years…I…don't…believe…you….**

**How can you be…at least into your sixties and looked as lovely as you do? It's amazing, Sir, simply amazing!**

**And yes, Christine did ruin our love lives quite a bit, and…I'm ignoring the jab.**

**Yours truly,**

**Raoul,**

**Ps: Your name would make a wonderful Christmas gift.**

**--**

**Dear Raoul,**

**What was it that you were going to say?? I'm curious to know. And how would you ever have had half as bad a childhood as I? I'm a monster…**

**I didn't ask you for a gift, I didn't want a gift, and I hate Christmas therefore you're not getting a gift, final.**

**Believe it boy, for all you know I'm older than that…**

**Lovely… please go see a doctor right away, I'm sure there is something wrong with your eyes today if you think that I am lovely.**

**Another check mark on you being odd.**

**Yours,**

**Phantom,**

**Ps: not going to work, nice try, but no…**


	22. Final

**--**

**Dear Phantom,**

**I wont tell you what I was going to say until you give me your name! Hah!**

**Ah the tales of childhood, my father thought I was worthless so he let me know it by showering my brother with gifts.  
I slept in the attic on a cot up until my tenth birthday when my father saw it fit to send me to a boarding school.**

**And you are not a monster, I've seen what a real monster is, and you are simply not it.**

**For some reason I doubt I'll ever understand you, you tease me with all of these little hints about you, and yet…you never let me see who you really are, very bothersome I might add.**

**Yes, I find you lovely, and I don't need to see a doctor, as you've stated, I'm just odd.**

**Yours truly,**

**Raoul,**

**Ps: I wont tell you what I was thinking until I get your name.**

**--**

**Dear Raoul,**

**Do you really think I would give you my name just to know what it is you were going to say? You really are a foolish boy if you think it would be that easy.**

**Well, I must say I never pictured you have a childhood that was so lonely, I pictured you having more friends and slaves than one could ever need.**

**Have you now? Than you must know that I come pretty close to being what everyone thinks a monster really is, why else would they have hunted me down after what happened last winter?**

**I told you to give up Raoul, you will never be able to understand me because I don't want people to understand me.**

**I am quite happy living the life that I have been living.**

**Lovely….**

**Yours,**

**Phantom.**

**--**

**Dear Phantom,**

**You know, you are the most impossible man I have ever had the horror of meeting. I don't know what it will take to get through to you!**

**Yes, my childhood was horrid.**

**Phantom, you really haven't seen a true monster if you think you are one.  
I real monster is someone who'd kill an unarmed man, someone who'd hurt a child for just being alive. Someone who doesn't care about anything but themselves.**

**I wrote that last one for you, do you feel better now?**

**You had a horrid childhood and no one can deny that, but you're making the rest of your life just as horrid.**

**You must have a very lonely life, and it's only because you make it so.**

**Yes, Lovely.**

**Yours truly,**

**Raoul.**

**Ps: I don't know if this will matter in the slightest to you, but I was going to say beautiful.**

**--**

**Dear Raoul,**

**Well I did try to kill you when we first met, so I guess you have that one on me.**

**Sore about that are we?**

**Why do I think that you refer to your father with those first two?**

**No, not really, no.**

**Yes, my life is lonely…sometimes, and it is because I make it so, I like being alone because I don't have to show the world any other side of me.**

**Hmmm.**

**Yours,**

**Phantom.**

**Ps: It does change something Raoul…my name is…**

**--**

**Dear Phantom,**

**Your name is what?**

**Please don't leave me hanging like that!**

**Yours truly,**

**Raoul.**

**--**

**Dear Raoul,**

**I hope I didn't frighten you last night when you were dropping off the letter. So how does it feel to know my name? Any change?**

**Yours,**

**P…Erik.**

**--**

**Dear Erik,**

**You didn't scare me, startled me a bit, but I'm not scared of you. Thank you for telling me your name, it's a beautiful name as I told you in person.**

**Though must say I'm sorry for kissing you. It was horrible for me to do it without asking first.**

**Yours truly,**

**Raoul.**

**--**

**Dear Raoul,**

**Thank you, and I didn't mind in the least.**

**Your… Erik**

**--**

**Dear Erik,**

**You're right, you are mine.**

**Your Raoul,**

**--**

**Story Complete as of: Monday, July 07, 2008 at 7:10 pm **


End file.
